mirrorsedgefandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Connors
Kate Connors is Faith Connors’ twin sister and polar opposite. More sensible and reliable, and maybe a little more naïve, Kate believes in the “good” of the City, and joined the police force to help preserve it. She doesn’t like Faith’s clientele. Faith doesn’t like cops. Their very different paths have kept them apart for years, but Kate sill has a lot of affection for her sister and trusts her implicitly. History Born into a family of four, Kate grew close to her father while Faith grew close to their mother, Kate's parents were protesters against the rise of the totalitarian regime that was seeping into the City. With her father providing funds and leadership to the Libertas movement her parents brought their two children along to their protests. Kate and her sister, Faith, had seen their mother killed during the November Riots, crushed to death as other's sought to escape. After her mother's death her father became depressed due to guilt to the point of alcoholism. At the age of 16, Faith left her father and Kate, to live on the streets. After a series of burglaries, that were later found to be enacted by Silvine Security, Abraham Connors sent Kate to live with an Aunt in New City while he stayed in Old Town, later setting the house up for sale under Kate's name. It is presumed that, at some stage, she applied to become a Police officer and was accepted into the City Protection Force. Story Comic During her probation as a trainee Officer, Kate was visited by Faith during patrol. Asking if she knew where their father was Kate suggested checking out Hoagy's Bar where their father once loitered. Later on Faith, now looking for clues as to what Silvine Security might be looking for in their old house, infiltrated a demolition site for a New Eden Estate in order to gain access to the house. Kate, having deduced that it was Faith that was the “crazy girl that had jumped off of a crane to get in”, confronted her in the house just in time for the two to escape before the demolition charges went off. Mirror's Edge Now a junior Officer, Kate was conducting a follow-up check with Robert Pope in his offices about a series of break-ins that occurred the week previous when he asks about Faith. Suddenly Kate loses consciousness and, when she awakened, finds Robert Pope was shot dead with her gun. Having been listening in over the CPF radio chatter, Faith arrives when the radio announced the reporting of gunshots from the area and she finds her sister fretting next to Pope’s body. Promising to help Faith took a piece of evidence from Pope’s desk and escaped the CPF forces to begin her own investigation into the murder. Meanwhile Kate becomes framed, and later found guilty, for Pope’s death. Faith, having found the real murderers but unable to expose the frame-up, ambushes the convoy carrying Kate to her prison from a rooftop and tells Kate to head for Mercury's hideout. Soon after, however, the hideout was ambushed by Pirandello Kruger forces and Kate was recaptured; taken to the Shard building presumably to be transported directly to jail from there. Finding an ally in Lieutenant Miller, Kate’s superior in the CPF, Faith, in her battle against the Pirandello forces, caused the destruction of the city’s surveillance servers in order to gain access to the building’s roof where she discovered Jacknife escorting her sister to a drop-off helicopter. Undeterred, Faith jumped onto the helicopter, resulting in the death of Jacknife, and finally managed to save her sister. Trivia *Kate was 24 at the time of Mirrors Edge. It is unknown how old she was during the events of the comic. *The 9th level of the game is aptly named after Kate as the entire goal of the level is to free her from the CPF convoy. * After the ending of the game it is announced that Faith and Kate had become wanted fugitives and were being hunted by police forces. So far they remain at large. Category:Characters